


Creative Minds

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Broadway, Hamilton - Freeform, High School, Lams - Freeform, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Freeform, M/M, Other, T R A S H, jeffmads - Freeform, magic school au, mullette, there will be a little bit of hamliza, this is such trash writing, this story is going to involve a lot of drama and shit that involves these ships, warning if u hate the ships dont read because
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9951551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MAGIC GAYS





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME! i just thank my boyfriend leo for helping me come up with this idea and always being supportive with my trash  
> thank you  
> uh,,,,,  
> enjoy the story lol.

{START: POV_AHam:true_go}  
LOADING: ….  
STARTING CHAPTER ONE.

A new day began with me arriving on a ship. It was about 4 in the morning and I was arriving in America, a land where I could finally live my life without the past to chase me from my wears. I hadn’t slept one wink of sleep; we were too close to the mainland for that. I looked cross the rough waters to a city, lit up by stars through glass and stone. New York City. It was everything I imagined it to be and more; I gripped my journal and my faithful ballpoint pen that I always carried with me everywhere I go. It was a new start in a new place for me, Alexander Hamilton. I had crossed the sea for one thing and one thing only, to go to school and to rise above my station in a land where dreams are made of.  
We arrived at the docks and I’m the first of all the kids to walk off the ship. I look around the docking area and saw the large skyscrapers that towered above me; it was a lot to take in. I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath. Dirty air mixed with the salt air. It was amazing; I’ve never experienced anything like this. I walk from my spot in the middle of the docking area to enter the city; it already seemed so awake. I fumble with the backpack that contained all that had contained all that I have ever owned, my heart pounding like a drum in my ears as I watch cars and people whiz by me. The only thought that came to mind, I don’t belong here, was echoing in my brain. It wasn’t until a huge hand clapped me on the back from behind that I was pulled out of the state of complete and utter self-doubt.  
“Hey kiddo, don’t get ahead of yourself.” A voice behind me spoke “we still need to get you registered for school.” I knew this voice. I look behind me to see my older cousin Peter, who had travelled with me and was going to be who I was going to be living with for the next years in my life. I smile wearily “yeah, I know I just…wanted to take it all in you know” I say with a gesture of my hand out to the lively city. Peter lets out his signature hearty laugh “I know, Alex. C’mon, let’s go get that school registry thing done now, they are expecting you.”  
From the dock, we headed to a place called Kings Academy for the Gifted and Talented. This was no ordinary school. Do you know why? It’s because I’m there. Yes, that sounds really vain, but there’s a reason I’m extraordinary. I have a power. This power was something I have had since I could pick up a pencil and write. I can write situations into existence. This school heralds the ones who have powers such as I. As soon as they heard about me, they got a hold of me and summoned me to America from the small Caribbean island of Nevis. So I packed up all I could and went with my cousin to live here while I went to high school with kids like me.  
I entered the grounds of the school which made me gawk. There were students everywhere, contained inside a school grounds that look like something out of a movie. It was fascinating. I wish I had a camera, all the kids looked so normal at first glance but then you could see some kids doing tricks with their assortments of magic. For example, I saw three girls; they were beautiful and in their school uniforms with their hair tied back and everything. I could almost see them going to a normal school until the black haired girl lit a flame in the palm of her hand. It was beautiful. My cousin grabs my arm and pulls me through the grounds. I almost trip over my own feet because of how fast he tugged me through the grounds. He knows how caught up in the wonder I get so I guess it was okay that he did what he did.  
We enter the main building of the school which was huge; I know I’m going to get lost so I try to think of a way to help myself out. I open up my journal and click my pen, beginning to write, ‘Alexander Hamilton finds a map of Kings Academy’ picturing the situation as my pen scrawls across the paper. The ink glows a little and then latches onto the page and sinks in, making the writing disappear completely. This means I did it right, I feel a rush of relief roll over me as I look up and continue walking next to my cousin. Not a moment later, I find a bulletin board with maps in a pocket on the board. I smile and grab one, opening it up. “Oh, well, would you look at that. You found a map. Do you see anywhere that says the registration office?” Peter asked looking over my shoulder.  
I look around the map and sure enough in block lettering I read “THE REGISTRATION OFFICE” I point and respond to Peter “it seems it’s located in the A hall on the first floor of the main building. So we’re in…” I search for a telling sign of what hall we are located in and I’m met with a plaque next to a door that reads ‘A101’ that tells me that the hall we are currently residing in is the A hallway “A hall. Lucky us.” I finish the sentence by looking down at the map again so I can find out the room number  
“Well, where in the A hall is the registration office” Peter responds, looking really impatient.  
“I’m getting to that, just be patient” I retort, furrowing my eyebrows and finding out the number “Its A130” I then start to walk, following the slowly increasing numbers in silence, hoping that Peter would get that I need him to follow me. He does and is walking right behind me.  
“115…117…119…123…127… OH! There it is” I say stopping in front of a door that has a small rectangular window in it. I then grab the handle and open the door, proceeding inside the office. I am met with what is to be assumed is a secretary of some sort. She was a very young woman, didn’t look a day over 20 years of age, her hair fiery red hair slicked into a thick bun on the top of her head and her green eyes locked on the computer. She only looks up when she has a purpose. Her eyes lock with mine and her lips stretch into an almost unnatural smile “Alexander Hamilton. We’ve awaited you. Glad you could make it. Hope you had a nice boat ride.”  
I am taken back by this. She knew all of that from just looking at me. “Oh uh…” I begin, stuttering a little.  
“Dr. Washington is waiting for you in that office and no Peter Lytton, I’m not single and I’m way out of your league.” She says, throwing an ice cold glare to my cousin who looks absolutely shocked by how she knew he fancied her. I then know, she can read minds. If that isn’t intimidating I have no idea what is. I then grab the star struck Peter, and pull him into the designated side room. I walk into see a older man, at least in his mid or late thirties standing at his desk. It was so very cold in his room; I get goose bumps all over my arms. I look up and see his eyes. They were a very cold and icy blue; they look like they have experienced things that no living thing should ever experience in a life time.  
Before I open my mouth, Dr. Washington speaks, “Sit.” He commands, shooting a look at me. I do as he says really quickly, really not wanting to get on this man’s bad side. Peter has the exact same idea as I do. Washington smiles warmly, which is something unexpected. He seems like ridged person, unchanging and cynical.  
“You are Mr. Hamilton yes?” he speaks once again, extending his hand to me. Eagerly, I take the Principle’s hand, shaking it in earnest. His hand is VERY cold “Alexander Hamilton. You can just call me Alex, sir. Everyone tends to.” Washington lets out a hearty laugh “talkative and ambitious. Good qualities to have, Son. I assume this is your legal guardian, Mr…”  
“Lytton. Peter Lytton, it’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” Respectfully, Peter interrupts as he smiles.  
“Oh, but the pleasure is all mine Mr. Lytton. Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, let’s get down to the nitty gritty shall we. When was Alexander born?” Washington asks, finally taking a seat in his chair with a form in front of him and pen in his hand.  
“January 11, 2002” Peter responds  
“Has he had any previous formal education?”  
“For a few years before and after his mother died. He stopped when the hurricane destroyed the town and the schools that were there”  
“I see. What grade did he stop at?”  
“He stopped at 7th grade.”  
This is the point where I tune out of the conversation. All of it was uninteresting and stuff I already knew, seeing as I was the centre focus of the entire ordeal. Staring out a frosted window, I thought of the fact that I was going back to school where I actually fit into.  
“Hamilton”  
I’m instantly snapped back into reality by Washington, who is staring at me expectantly. I look confused and raise my eyebrow  
“Well?” He says, gesturing to my book.  
“I’m sorry, I zoned out. What are you look for me to do, sir?” I ask him, tilting my head  
“I would like to see your power in action.” He says looking me up and down. He then points to something behind me. “Manipulate that apple in some way.”  
I blink and turn around, sure enough there’s a green apple on the bookshelf behind me. I then open the journal and clicked open my pen. I feel ideas and the static feeling of energy rush through my being. I then pick the best idea I could and I begin to write it and visualise it. I write, “The paper, filled with extraordinary power and determination, folded itself into an arrow and shot into an apple, placed upon the bookshelf in Washington’s office.” After I put the period at the end of the sentence, the ink glows and sinks into the paper. This takes it as a cue, the paper tears out of the book and begins quick time folding into the sharpest arrow it can be. It floats the air for only a second before forcefully repelling itself right through the apples core, knocking it off the bookshelf.  
Washington looks star struck “wow! I haven’t seen anything like that since I first became a principal.” He says walking over and picking up the apple and flicking the paper “it’s almost as if the paper took the absolute form of an arrow, instead of just a paper creased and folded into an arrow form”  
I blush a little, wow I’ve never really had anyone be seriously impressed with my magic. “y-yeah I’ve noticed the more vividly I picture something, the better the stronger and more likely the situation will turn out to be” I say laughing and then looking at Washington as he pulls the arrow from the apple and tosses it into the trash bin and begins eating the apple. He then grabs the form and files it in a cabinet with similar papers. “Alright, that is done with.” He then sits and presses a button and speaks into a microphone “Aaron Burr to the registration office please, thank you.” He lets go of the button and then looks at Peter “okay, Alex is in good hands, you can go get settled in at your new residency.”  
Peter nods in response and turns to me. “okay Alex, here’s the address of our apartment, I need you to be on your best behaviour okay? Walk home or get a cab home okay. You have your money on your right?” I nod “I do have it. 100 dollars in total.” Peter nods and kisses me on the forehead before heading out of the office.  
After he leaves, Aaron Burr, the kid Washington called into his office, walked in with a found confidence in his step. He smiles charmingly “You called, sir?” says Aaron, as he eyes me out of the corner of his eye.  
“Yes I need you to show Hamilton, our new student, around please.” He says gesturing to me. Aaron finally stops side eyeing me and finally turned to me “Ah, you must be Hamilton then, well come on then, I’ll be your guide today.” He says, taking my hand and pulling me up.  
I smile “nice to meet you.” I say as we walk out “so…not to be nosy or anything but what’s your power?” I ask him, folding my hands behind my back as I walk along side of Aaron, watching the way he walks. “Ah, I manipulate and procure electricity”  
My eyes sparkle “Wow, that’s really cool.” I admired him. He chuckles and nods and then looks at me “what’s your power Alexander?”  
“You can just call me Alex and I can write things into existence.” I say to Aaron in a proud voice. He looked shocked as he hears what I say “wow that must be both really hard and fun to use” I nod “it really is” Aaron then turns and we are quiet for a moment as we walk in the now emptied hallways. “uh so, what is your first period?” He asks, looking back at me. I reach into my pocket and procure a piece of paper with my schedule on it. I read the classes on there and see that I have first period Attack and Defence with Mr. Paine. “attack and defence with Mr. Paine. In F303.”  
Aaron then silently takes a sharp turn and goes into the stairwell. We go up literally three flights of stairs, which makes me breathless and tired already. We walk to the room and he smiles "its so nice to meet you Alexander, i hope i meet you again. Have fun in your classes." he says and then proceeds in the other direction. I smile and then look back at the door. I breathe in deeply and open up the aperture.  
This, is where the rest of my life began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens, Lafayette, Herc, and Samuel Seabury all introduced in this chapter. Laurens is an absolute bad boy. lowkey gay feels from hammy woowwww.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to all the people who have supported the story thus far. It's really encouraging for a newer author to see all this positivity from people who read their work.   
> I would also like to thank my WONDERFUL boyfriend for helping me with spelling mistakes, fact checks, and necessary grammar with in my story. he is the best editor in my mind. where would i be without him
> 
> enjoy the chapter!! (this one is a little shorter than the first)

{BOOTING UP…}  
{LOADING……….}  
{CONT.:POV_AHam:true_go}

Walking into the classroom, my breath catches in my chest. The room was very open, I’m pretty sure that it was so big that it practically had its own gravity. The next thing I notice is that there are SO many kids in this one classroom and yet, I still could breathe. Taking a step forward, my footsteps echoing but the echos not falling on my own ears as i stare around the room. Not one person noticed me walking into the class, which was really understandable seeing as i have walked into a milling sea of teenagers in my age range all talking at once.   
Upon taking in the surroundings, I observe that there are no seats or desks. I take it that this is not a writing class, I think in a discouraged manner. I clutch my journal and I sit up front on the floor of course because as i mentioned before, there are literally no desks or chairs. I sigh and shut my eyes, how am i going to fit into this class? My thoughts are interrupted by yelling from behind me which, to say the least, startled me dearly. I turn right round and see a boy with big curly hair pulled back in a loose low ponytail. My breath is caught into my chest, he is a toned guy and he is right in the middle of yelling in a mousy looking guy’s face.   
“-What gives you ANY RIGHT to say shit like that to my friend?????” he spits at this absolutely petrified boy. The brunette who is getting chewed out by the freckled face assailant looks skittish to the crowding pupils for help. No one seems to be very inspired to help him. The other male looks into the eyes of the curly haired accuser and the most nervous grin i have ever seen spread straight across his narrow face as he says “What gives him the right to come to America with no English dialect? He can’t do anything here.,”   
And in that moment, the room got absolutely silent. There was an instance, in that small pause, that i could have sworn that time stopped. But, just as soon as it stopped, it became outrageously out of hand when the taller gentleman swung full force against the smaller kid. There were screams and hoots, cheering the freckled boy on. It was gruesome, I couldn’t watch as the boy beat him down hard. Then, out of nowhere, a bloodcurdling yell breaks out from the bruised British boy sending everyone, the attacker, the crowd, and I, FLYING. What just happened? Getting out of my daze, I see the brunette running off out of the door. Well, not running, more like hobbling. Mr. Paine finally walks in and grabs the curly haired boy by the ear and lifted him up to his face “again with this Mr. Laurens? Can’t your friends fight their own battles.,” he says in an angry voice, he was very loud.   
“But sir, you should heard the shit he sai-- OW OW, hey stop tugging!!!” the boy, that I now know is named Laurens, yells in retaliation to the teacher’s scorning.   
“No buts, and certainly no cursing mr. Laurens. Lafayette can fight his own battles without you, he is strong enough to immigrate here isn’t he?,” Mr. Paine says in a much more calm voice, which honestly is way scarier than the yelling. When Laurens doesn’t answer, the professor pops him over the head “ISN’T HE, JOHN LAURENS?” he barks at him  
“FUUUUUUUUuuuuurick...yes, Mr. Paine, he is a very smart and strong man.” John winces to the teacher, shrinking away from him. Mr. Paine smiles a toothy smile and drops him, turning away “Freshmen, let this be a warning, if you proceed like this, you are going to be in hot water. LAURENS. MARCH. PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE. GO.” With this statement John stands up quick and turns to go out, muttering to himself and waving shamefully to another boy, whom I assume to be Lafayette. John exits with great speed, the class in a whirlwind of confusion. Mr. Paine distresses and turns to the class with the smile he had. “I’m rather disappointed that you all did not stop that boy from senselessly beating Seabury. This is not the way you start out a new year” he says in a strict tone. Suddenly, his eye catches on me. He groans, putting his hand on his forehead. “Not to mention the fact that we have a new student on our hands. You have set a horrible example for this impressionable magician.” He scorns us. All eyes were now on me, and man was I feeling the heat. “Well, you might as well introduce yourself. Class is about over and i have no time to get to the lesson,” Paine says, shining the spotlight more intensely on me. Now or never I guess.   
“My name is Alexander Hamilton. I come from a Mediterranean island and I live with my cousin Peter Lytton. There’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait.” I remark proudly after a long silence among my peers. The Lafayette kid in the back looked completely and utterly confused. I take a wild guess on what language Lafayette speaks, hoping to god it’s French because it’s the only other language I speak fluently. “Mon nom est Alexander Hamilton. Je viens un Méditerranée île et je habite mon cousin Peter Lytton. Il y a un million de choses je n’ai pas fait, mais de peu vous attendez.” Lafayette lightens up and gapes at the fact that i have spoke his language. Dang, my wild guess was right on target.   
Paine seemed impressed by my fluidity with the language and nods in approval “very very good. Well, it is nice to hav--” that’s when the class bell tolls loudly, interrupting Mr. Paine’s statement and sending the herds of students out the classroom. Lafayette and another gentleman hang back, most likely waiting for me. I walk over to them and Lafayette begins to GUSH in French. It was rather cute to say the least. He made some nice compliments to me which I say thank you to. The other gentleman was grinning at Lafayette with a certain fondness in his eyes. He most definitely is either dating him or has a HUGE crush on him.   
I then address the other gentleman “What is your name sir?” i ask quickly, putting out my hand. The man with the beanie jumps out of his skin when i address him politely, he stutters.  
“I-i’m Hercules Mulligan. But you can call me Herc.” he takes my hand and shakes it firmly. He makes me smile because he seems really sweet and i absolutely love that quality about people. “Its very nice to meet you Herc. Why did your friend beat up Seabury?” I inquire curiously. Herc’s emotions shift really quickly from happy to rather pissed. “He was yelling at Lafayette for speaking French in America. It was horrible, I don’t get why people’s parents teach their children such horrible practices.” Lafayette nods in a subtle agreement “it was...how do you say...a little...disquieting? Am i right?” he looks at herc for his opinion and Herc nods in approval “nice word Lafayette.” “merci beaucoup Hercules.”   
After our conversation, we head off in our separate ways, i, having received an invite to their table at lunch. When I walked through the hallways, i was too busy looking at my surroundings to notice that there were other people walking with me. I guess that’s why i got slammed into by someone, knocking me straight off my feet.   
“HEY WATCH WHERE YOU’RE--” I hear a familiar voice yelling at me. I look up to see a star struck John Laurens staring down at me. His face flushed just a little and the light hitting his face just right. He looked amazing. He then backed up, said “sorry” in a mutter and ran off in the opposite direction.   
That was weird.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRECKLE FACE GETS TO SHARE HIS LIFE A LITTLE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I would like to start with a thank you to all that have been reading. 287 HITS!!! thats crazy! i would also love to thank my Editor, Leo, for being absolutely wonderful. Now, for the other important stuff. Within there chapter, there will be some violence from our boy Laurens and some alluding to his abuse at home so if you are made a little uncomfortable by that, you dont have to read this chapter. ok  
> THANK YOU! Enjoy the story!!

{BOOTING UP}  
{Loading…}  
{BEGIN: POV_JLaurs:true}  
{Start: CHAP_THREE:true_go}

The school year really isn’t the best for me at all. You think it would be THE BEST seeing as I’m a magical boy and all that but it just really isn’t the case. Most people are absolute assholes who think they are ‘the shit’ which REALLY isn’t true at all and what they really are is just a bunch of pretentious assholes who can do some magic tricks. Yeah, I’m apart of that crowd. I, at least, know that not all people are assholes. For instance, last year I had made two amazing long life friends, Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan. They are the two most interesting and trusting friends I have ever had. So when I arrived at school, I was absolutely thrilled to be able to hang out with the two. Even if we had to take Defense and Attack with Mr. Paine, who has had a hatred for me since i was a 7th grader. Once I got off the Q train, Lafayette and Herc were there waiting for me in their uniforms and all.  
“Took you long enough,” Hercules says, his arms crossed over his chest and his beanie set back on his head.  
I roll my eyes “you know, I oughta thump you in the head with that attitude leaving your face. But, I don’t. Sorry, you know how father dearest gets in the morning,” I remark, rubbing my arm that must be forming bruises from the morning I had just experienced. Lafayette nods, he somewhat understood what I said “Désolée. Sorry.” He responds in his thick french accent. Lafayette then moves his eyes to his watch and then he taps the plastic covering, telling us that we’d better hurry up if we wanted to make it to school at a decent hour.  
We had to walk to the school and we ended up being late to the first period but who cares? Not Mr. Paine, he always is late to his classes so there was no way he was going to know that we came in late. All students in the room just mill about and talk, so Lafayette, Mulligan, and I sit in a corner of the room since there was no way that we were going to start anytime soon. Looking out over the sparsely crowded room, i spot a mousy boy that i recognize as Samuel Seabury. I smirk, this kid was one of the smart, can never do wrong, angel types. His powers were used for defense, he can repel anyone or anything around him, usually if he is in danger. He is the sheep to George the third AKA our student council president who is way more like a king than a president.  
Enough talking about him, what i noticed is that Samuel was heading for my friends and I with this stupid fucking grin that i would love to wipe off his stupid face. He finally stops in front of us, gripping a book in his arm. “Hello! I see you have a new student among your ranks Mr. Laurens.” He says with his obnoxious, nasally, British-accented voice as his eyes are on Lafayette.  
I raise my eyebrows “not really he’s been here since the last bit of last year, but what’s he to you?” I respond in suspicious voice, narrowing my eyes to be able to discretely size up this guy.  
“Oh, well i have made a resolution for this year that I am going to introduce myself and be kind to all the students around the school. Sooo,” He turns his body to Lafayette sharply and put his hand out to him “Hello, I’m Samuel Seabury. It’s so very nice to meet you, What is your name?” He says in the sickly sweet and polite voice.  
Shifting my eyes, I see Lafayette. He didn’t catch what he said at all so he’s frantically looking at me and Hercules from the corner of his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak to Samuel “De….désolée. I...um...how do you say...didn’t catch that. Je ne parle pas très bien anglais.” I could tell he was super nervous, he really hasn’t met many newer people in america. I then lean over into his ear and speak my VERY rough french in order to tell him what he was asking him. Lafayette then understands “ah! I see. I am Marquis de Lafayette.”  
I smile at the accomplished look on Lafayette’s face. But I will say, that look of accomplishment didn’t last long when he saw the facial expression Samuel herald on his face. Lafayette tilted his head “did I say something incorrect?”  
“You need to speak more english. We are in America. Not France.” Samuel Seabury says in a little bit of a serious voice. Lafayette is take a back. He perfectly understood that. “I am...very sorry… but. Uh...how do you say it… what? Yeah what? What does my language speaking have to do with you?” he asks, furrowing his eyebrows and looking absolutely perplexed and just a little mad.  
“Let me reiterate for you. YOU NO SPEAKY ENGLISH. YOU NO BELONG HERE.” He says in a dumbed down voice with a fucking dumb look on his face. Hercules then steps up “hey, fucking stop. That’s a horrible thing to say to him, he belongs here much as you and I. He doesn’t NEED to speak english, you’re lucky he’s taking the time to learn it from his parents.” He says brashly, narrowing his eyes. 

“You shouldn’t be talking you Irish immigrant. You’re BOTH here to steal jobs and put people like those in your country to infiltrate our government.” Samuel says in the worst voice “Bitch that doesn’t even fucking make sense. Where do you get your fucking facts asshole?” Hercules says, ready to pound this weasel.  
“All I’m saying is that you and frenchie don’t belong here.” Samuel says turning his nose up as if he just saw the two best friends I have as dirt instead of actual people. I then step in between him and hercules. I shove Seabury VERY hard in the chest, almost knocking him on his ass “Step off asshole.” I yell at him “You OBVIOUSLY have no central intelligence and LOVE just listening to the people around you and following whatever they saying without ever questioning their logic.” My yelling got every single person’s attention around the room, they were all staring at me.  
Samuel swallows his pride “Why should I? Your friend is a scoundrel and so it seems you.” I instantly get more heated than I already was, I jab my finger against his skinny chest, my eyes boring holes into samuel’s sockets “What gives you ANY RIGHT to talk to my friend like that?” I spit in his face, my face only inches from his. Seabury smiles nervously after he looked around at all the faces crowding him and me. “And what gives him the right to come to America with no English dialect? He can’t do anything here.” I stop, I felt the anger rise exponentially, pushing through my hands and swelling my head, burning behind my eyes. I wanted to rewind this, to stop him from even TALKING to Lafayette. I clench, unclench, and clench my hands, thinking on the situation of that. Do I really need to? I ponder on that question, looking around Samuel’s face. No. I don’t.  
As soon as I decide on it, I repel my fist into the side of his fucking jaw, hearing the satisfied crack of his bone underneath my knuckles. He falls back, and I am compelled by something in my being to move forward and smash my foot into his ribcage. I couldn’t stop myself, I might murder this man. Man. No. He is no man. A man values honor. I was beating Samuel senselessly as I thought this angrily. I was in blind rage so I didn’t Seabury getting ready to scream to activate the power he heralds within him.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH” Samuel cries out, sending me, and everyone around him flying back into walls and equipment. I hit a structure pole hard, putting me in a daze. I look around, trying to catch someone’s eyes so I can stabilize my brain. That’s when I see him. He was on the ground against the wall, looking pained. He was beautiful. His eyes were the warmest shade of brown and his hair was the same. It looked extremely soft. God my hands hurt. I think to myself, trying to pull away from the fond thoughts I just had for a man I have never met in my life. I look at my hands, they were bloody and bruised from punching seabury so hard and repetitively.  
Shortly after I noticed my hands, I was pulled up by my ear. Fuck. Mr. Paine. I cringe and shrink away from the pain, making my head throb more than it already was. He SCREAMS at me for what I had done, I try to justify myself and then he gives me legitimate reason why could have completely avoided that situation which pisses me off because he always does that. He drops me and I look back at the boy with long brown hair tied back into a sweet ponytail with a blue ribbon. He’s so pretty, even if he has now just seen my worst side.  
“LAURENS. MARCH. PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE. NOW.” I hear, ringing in my ears. I cringe and get up and slump out of the room, waving to Hercules and Lafayette as. “Goddammit…” I mutter to myself and exit the room, shutting the door behind me. I sigh, it’s the first day and I’m already going to Dr. Washington. I try to stop the bleeding on my knuckles but there was no way that was going to happen unless I had some bandages. I roll my eyes as I get to the office and step inside.  
Instantly, the secretary lady points into Washington’s office “Go in now.” she says. I take a deep breath and proceed into the office I’ve known for so long. “Mr. Laurens. Back here again aren’t we?” Dr. Washington says, turning around in his chair, eyeing me over the desk. He looked severely disappointed in me. God he was such a dad. “Yeah. but-”  
“No, John. I’m really upset with you. I thought you were going to stop this fighting. Ever since you came here, you have had 10 violent fights. You are giving me a sincere heart attack and you won’t even tell me WHY you’re so aggressive. It’s an endless battle with you. What am I supposed to do with you? Soon the Council will not let you stay in this school if you keep proceeding like this”  
I felt my heart sink into my stomach. Fuck. “No wait. You mean you told the council about this?” I say, my voice breaking.  
“What else am I supposed to do, John?”  
“I asked you not to tell them they could tell my father and then--”  
“Then WHAT John. You need to tell me what is going on so I could potentially fix it. I want to understand and help.”  
“...He’ll find out.”  
“So you mean to tell me that your father doesn’t know about your endeavours within magic?” Washington asks in a quizzical tone and he furrows his eyebrows “Where does he think you go?”  
“He thinks I go to a normal highschool. I told him that his ex wife got me registered in a normal highschool.”  
“...Why don’t you tell him that you have magic? You’re a talented magician.”  
“I can’t tell you”  
“UGH, Laurens. Why can’t you tell me? Huh?”  
“I JUST CAN’T WHY DON’T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE”  
There was silence. We stood there staring at each other, my fists clenched and my eyes narrowed with tears streaming down my face. I wipe my tears as Washington turns from me and stares out the window  
“Go to your class Laurens. I’m done talking to you. Figure it out on your own.”  
“Sir…”  
“GO”  
That’s when I hurry out of the office and out into the hallway, practically sprinting. I wanted to get as far away as I possibly could from his office, very quickly. I hoped I had next period with Lafayette and Hercules. I couldn’t think straight or focus at all as I ran through the hallway. This consequently made me slam into someone who PROBABLY wasn’t watching where they were going. I get angry and I snap at the person, “HEY WATCH WHERE YOU’RE--” I cut off as soon as I see the person who was on the floor. It was the boy who caught my eye during class today. His glasses were crooked because I probably ran into him so hard that partially knocked them off. I feel my heart go BOOM. Then he looked up at me with his beautiful brown eyes. Oh Jesus...he thinks I’m staring at him.  
“...sorry” I mutter, spinning on my heel and hightailing out of there in the other direction. I will find another route to class. I should have helped him pick his stuff up, but it felt like I had already fucked up enough already. How am I going to get through this year with a guy like this rolling around? His looks affect me like Mei’s freeze gun in Overwatch, it makes me frozen where i stand and then he shoots me straight in the brain. I’m completely helpless. 

 

Later on in the day, aka right after fifth period, lunch rolls around. I’m thankful because so far, I haven’t been able to talk to Lafayette and Hercules at all! We have had class together, but we are always way too busy to talk. I walk into the dining area and scope out to find our regular lunch table, the smaller one right by the windows on the far left side. That table only seats four people but we have never had a fourth join us. Well, that is, until today when i look over to see none other than the guy i have a crush on sitting with my two best friends. Fuck, they probably hit it off when i was pulled out of class. God dammit. No. Take a breath John. If he’s sitting with us, then that’s a chance for you to get to know the guy.  
I proceed to the table with my tray clutched tightly in my hands. I breathe as I sit down and smile at my best friends trying not to exclusively look at my crush who was sitting right next to me. He was so close, I could feel his body heat and smell his cologne. It smelled cheap but not bad. Lafayette takes notice to my presence and looks at me, he claps his hands together in excitement “ah~! Mon ami, We were just...uh… speaking about you. Yes.” He says in triumph about his correct word usage. Hamilton turns to me, his glasses were on right now and his hair was still tied into a ponytail by the ribbon he was wearing this morning to Defense and Attack. Wow. I almost lose my breath when looking at him but I held strong. He smiles and puts his hand out to me “Hi! I’m Alexander. You can just call me Alex...or Hamilton. But, usually I only let teachers call me that.” He says in his voice that was tinged with a Caribbean accent that made my heart melt upon hearing it. That’s the first time i have heard him spoke and I knew that I was ready at anytime to sell my heart completely to him. Jesus.  
“uh...John...are you okay?” I hear him ask distantly. I was pulled back into reality, realising i had been staring straight at him with a gaunt facial expression. So much for playing it cool. I shake my head “Ha, shit I am so sorry Alex. I uh...I’m pretty tired. It seems you already know me. It’s so nice to meet you.” I say taking Alex’s hand and shaking it. His hand is incredibly soft! Whaaaat that’s fucking wild. We let go of each other’s hands and look at each other in the face. He has a little red tint in his cheeks and by god it’s absolutely amazing on so many levels. Hercules verbally rolls his eyes “oh my god guys, get a room.” he says, which visibly startled me “Hercules!” Lafayette says in a motherly voice and his him on his arm.  
Hercules laughs “well it’s true. They are basically undressing each other with their eyes.” Hamilton looked super embarrassed and he turned away from my eyes. I turned away too “oh my god Herc. You’re making the newbie embarrassed.” I say, my face burning hot. He laughs “oh I know. But it seems that is not the only person i am embarrassing you to--hmPH”  
My head whips around to see a whole bunch of food stuffed in Herc’s mouth and his eyes wide. He looks at Lafayette who has a mischievous look in his eyes. Lafayette puts a finger to his lips and winks. Herc swallows the food that had been stuffed into his mouth Telekinetically “Lafayette, you really need to be careful with your powers. You KNOW that your telekinesis gives you migraines.” He scorns the tall French gentleman.  
“Pshh…okay mom.” Lafayette retaliates in his thick French accent, rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. Hercules narrows his eyes and furrows his brow. He then sticks out his hand and suddenly a vine bursts from under the tile floor of the cafeteria and tugs hard on Lafayette’s ear. “OW!!!! PUTAIN!!!” Lafayette curses and almost falls out of his chair. The vine recedes back into the floor, leaving a smug looking Hercules looking at a grumpy Lafayette. Lafayette rubs his ear “you are a….how do you say….oh yeah, hypocrite.” He says to Hercules, who laughs in response.  
Alexander was trying to hold back laughter while this whole things happen. I stare at these two who are obviously in love and are basically like a married couple already. I roll my eyes “get a ROOM you two.” I imitate Hercules as best as i could. This. This made Alex burst into a fit of laughter. God even his laugh is attractive. Herc and Lafayette both blush and look away from each other with smiles on their faces. Herc has known Lafayette for a longer time than I’ve known him and he has always been this infatuated with him, even when he was still living in Paris. “I do not sound like that John.” Hercules says with a pout on his face. Alex responds quickly, wiping a tear from his eye “I found it, heheh, pretty accurate if i must say so myself.” I stick out my tongue at Hercules “see!! Alex gets it.” “whatever!”  
For the rest of lunch, we talked and laughed. Alex was very quick-witted, his jokes were always very smart except for the occasional pun that he threw in. He was such an interesting being.  
God. I’m never going to get over my feelings for him.


End file.
